


Aftertouch

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Breathplay, Cat Ears, Dom/sub, Ehehe, Face-Fucking, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Club, Slight Alpha/Omega Roleplay, Sub!Yuta, dom!Winwin, fetish for fluffy things, lowkey soft, remember the furry walls in the touch mv?, tail plug, winwin has an obsession with cute things, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: aftertouch - the feeling that something that has been in prolonged contact with your skin is still in contact with your skin even after it’s been removed._____________In which Yuta is not your usual sub and Sicheng not the stereotypical dom, but when they meet at a dom/sub event in a sex club, they’re both more than intrigued.





	1. Aftertouch

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent filth. If you don’t like dom Sicheng, now is your cue to leave lmao. *fanfiction in 2012 voice* don’t like, don’t read.  
> You have no idea how hot writing dom Winwin is. Try it, it’ll leave you trembling.
> 
> I don’t know if y’all remember, but I imagined Yuta to wear the same as in the yuwinil vlive lmao. And Sicheng’s look is a mix of the outfits he wore during the ‘Touch’ live stages uwu. Oh and Winwin is a little taller in this fic. around 184cm??  
> It isn't beta'd, so I'm sorry for mistakes in advance^^;
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies~

Yuta walked into the club with mixed feelings, tugging on the hem of his dark blue checkered dress shirt. He wasn’t sure what he could expect of a dom/sub meeting event, especially since the environment was a little different from what he was used to, but he couldn't help but be curious as well.

Of course it _had_ to be in a sex club. And even though Yuta liked his fair share of porn, he hadn’t visited one before - wasn’t really interested in visiting one either.

However, as the Japanese man took a good look around, it looked more like a regular club than he had thought. There were different stages, but they were just filled with dancing and laughing people instead of strippers. It wasn’t that dark inside either, since it was kind of the point of the whole event to see and get to know each other.

The website that his friend Ten had shown him a few days ago told him that no alcohol or sexual activities were allowed inside - in he public part at least-, but Yuta was still a little surprised that the event looked so… innocent almost. It was just an event to meet other doms and subs to have some fun with later. The concept resembled speed dating, only with unlimited time and more freedom.

After he registered himself at the desk and received his name tag, he immediately walked towards the bar with confidence and ordered a drink. When he got his non-alcoholic cocktail from the nice girl behind the bar, he fished out his phone and quickly texted Ten, telling him that he had arrived and that everything was going well.

“Hey,” Someone suddenly said to him and a figure took place on the barstool next to him.

Yuta looked up and met eyes with a handsome man. He quickly pocketed his phone and sent the other a charming smile.

“Hey. Can I get you a drink?” He responded boldly.

When the man nodded and returned his smile, Yuta thought that _maybe_ this was easier than he thought.

 

* * *

 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t as easy after all.

Yuta aimlessly wandered the dance floor in search of someone, _anyone cute_ who wasn’t taken already. It was quite the blow to his pride when he received rejection after rejection. Apparently people mistook him for a dom quite often when he flirted with them - even though there was a fucking huge ‘S’ on his chest which he had received when entering the club.

No, he wasn’t petite nor dressed up prettily - that wasn’t him. If people didn’t like it, Yuta honestly didn’t mind if they left him to find someone else, how painful it may be. And maybe that character trait of his, too, was something that put some doms off. Maybe _they_ liked the chase, _he_ didn’t. Well, if they wanted a sub who faked being all bratty and that shit, he wouldn’t be the right person for them anyway.

Surprisingly, telling people he was from Japan was a mistake too. It appeared that they thought that he wouldn’t be fluent enough, which could cause possible misnderstandings and irritation while giving orders in the bedroom - Yuta thought it was ridiculous since he was convinced that he was fluent enough. But, to prevent later disappointments, he always stated his nationality when introducing himself.  

But after being in the club for two hours and flirting around he still didn’t have any luck.  

It had taken Yuta quite some time to accepts the fact that he liked being dominated, that he liked someone - he had to trust the person though - to degrade him, even indulge him in his masochistic tendencies. He was the captain of a local soccer team and his reputation caused both men and women to always expect _him_ to take the lead, to take care of _them_ \- they wanted them to be _his_ responsibility, even if that wasn’t what Yuta enjoyed at all.

He wanted to be praised too. He wanted someone to take care of him too, to spoil him a little if possible. He wanted someone who could make him lose all control.

It was pretty much the opposite of the person he was in real life, but maybe that was what made being submissive during sex and in a relationship so appealing to him.

Lost in thought he almost jumped when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Yuta turned around to come face to face with a beautiful man. He was a little taller than himself and wore a light grey turtleneck that went well with his silvery hair. His legs were long, but thin with maybe the tightest pair of jeans Yuta had ever seen a man wear.

Alright, he was super cute.

The other smiled sweetly at him and Yuta cheered internally. Maybe luck would _finally_ be on his side

The other started talking then. “Hey, I saw you and I thought you were really- Oh…” The man’s voice trailed off as soon as his eyes skipped over Yuta’s chest, where the tag with the ‘S’ was situated. Yuta was confused for a moment but did the same and immediately laughed at the awkward situation when he saw the similar ‘S’ pinned to the stranger’s shirt.

Well, that was a little disappointing.

The other chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I really thought you were a… you know.”

“It’s okay. Honestly,” Yuta said. Then he offered the other his hand. “I’m Yuta, twenty four and Japanese.”

The other regarded him with confusion. Hesitantly he shook his hand. “Jungwoo, twenty one.”

“Want to dance?” Yuta asked then. He gave up. He’d had no success tonight and he was sure that nothing was going to happen in the next few hours either. He had the feeling that almost everyone _he_ was lowkey interested in was already taken by this moment. The only thing that really remained for him was having fun.

Jungwoo was obviously not sure - also on the look for a dom. Yuta quickly elaborated.

“Look, I know I’m not the one you were looking for. But all the cute ones are already taken and I really don’t want to go home just yet. If you want to look some more, you’re free to do so of course, but a dom or not, you can have fun with me as well.”

Jungwoo let out a cute giggle and Yuta was surprised when he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Okay. You’re right. Let’s show them what they’re missing out on.”

Yuta grinned. “Yes, let’s.”

 

* * *

 

Sicheng was bored.

Yes he had - arguably - the cutest man on his lap, Taeyong, a switch he had hooked up with a few times before. But said man was also flirting with Jaehyun, another dom, with whom Taeyong kind of had a difficult relationship going on, even if he didn’t want to admit that.

“Hyung,” Sicheng said in a whining voice. “Why is it so hard to find someone today?”

Taeyong looked over his shoulder. “Hmm maybe you should dress less soft next time. I mean, I like seeing you like this, but you don’t really look… How do I say this… Powerful?”

“I always dress soft. It’s kind of my trademark…” Sicheng argued back. His clothing style was part of his personality. He was aware that he wasn’t as impressive in built as Jaehyun, but he made that up with confidence; a happy feeling that he could show the world who he really was. The BDSM scene had become a necessity in his life. He had been here for years and the contrast it posed with his daily, ordinary life was refreshing and _needed._

Taeyong leaned back against him, even letting his head fall backwards so that it rested against his shoulder. “Maybe it’s the beret?”

Sicheng touched the headpiece. It was white and went well with his darker, starting to fade, pink hair. His clothes were almost always pastel colored. Today he had chosen for a light blue cardigan over a white shirt combined with a pastel pink pair of pantaloons with  strawberries on the pockets, accentuated with a dark blue belt. People who didn’t know him and his reputation were often surprised that he was a dom in the first place.

It had taken the originally Chinese man some time to figure out exactly what he was into, but after watching some _specific_ porn and not being satisfied with his then-current sex life, he had found _this_ community. And when Taeil had suggested that maybe he was more the dominant type when he had told the elder the frustration he felt while _being_ dominated, that was the moment things had fallen into place.

Yes he loved cute things, yes his figure was lithe and elegant and yes he enjoyed things that society - sadly - considered to be feminine.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be a dom.

It was the opposite even - for him it seemed to work amazingly well. His first time as a dom had proven that _that_ was what he really wanted. Over time, he became more popular with subs and even switches and he developed an own style that he was very proud of.

However, a lot of subs were _still_ more into the ‘rough’ type. Well, Sicheng couldn’t care less at this point. It was their loss, really.

He pushed against Taeyong’s back as an indication for the other to get off his lap. The latter let out a displeased sound but complied and Sicheng stood up, straightened his clothes with his hands.

“I’m going to look a little further,” he said while stretching his arms over his head. “I’m not going to spend tonight alone.”

Taeyong had already curled into Jaehyun’s side and waved at him. “‘Kay. Bye Winwinnie~”

Sicheng rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to the dancefloor. Alcohol wasn’t allowed at the event, but people were enjoying themselves despite that. It made him smile. He felt at home.

 

* * *

 

“You should definitely come to a sub party sometime. They don’t hold them often, but god they’re so amazing,” Jungwoo told him excitingly with his arms around Yuta’s neck. The Japanese man raised a brow at the other.

He and Jungwoo had talked some more and they enjoyed each other’s company enough to keep dancing together.

“Sub party? What should I imagine?”

“Hmm hot stuff,” Jungwoo answered with a playful twinkle, “Lots of hot stuff. Do you mind exhibitionism and voyeurism?”

Yuta was a little caught off guard by the direct question. “I- No?”

Jungwoo patted his cheek then. “You’ll be okay in that case. It’s a little scary at first I admit. But once you get to know everyone, it’s _so_ good.”

Yuta couldn’t deny that his heart rate increased at the thought of such a _sinful_ event. He was seriously considering in taking on the invitation. Even though, technically, this was the first time he had come to any BDSM event, Yuta knew what he liked and didn’t.

“Are there doms present?” He asked curiously.

“Hm depends. Sometimes. Mostly, there’s a head sub, but once in while subs bring their dom with. They're not allowed to do anything besides giving orders though.”

Yuta nodded to himself. Interesting.

“I think… I'd like to try it someday.”

Jungwoo suddenly hugged him out of nowhere. “I'm glad! We've been so lonely. I'm sure the others will love you.”

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and continued to dance some more. Jungwoo was adorable and friendly and Yuta was definitely having fun even if it wasn't with whom he had expected at all.

While dancing merrily, Jungwoo suddenly twirled him around and let go of his had. With a laugh Yuta stumbled backwards.

And crashed into someone.

He cursed in Japanese and quickly turned around to apologize, until his eyes fell on a very _bright_ man.

He was so pretty. Yuta could barely take his eyes away.

“Sorry I wasn’t looking,” he said after a moment. How could this person still walk around alone? Were people blind these days?

“It’s okay,” the other said with a gentle smile.

The deepness of his voice surprised Yuta. It was a pleasant sound. Yuta smiled back and pointed over his shoulder. “You’re alone too, right? Want to dance with us? We subs gotta-” Just when he was saying it, his eyes fell on the big ‘D’ in red on the man’s chest. The name Winwin was right under it. Yuta’s words died on his tongue. Tentatively he looked up and saw the other’s eyes on his chest too.

When Sicheng looked into his eyes after that with a small smile and playful eyes, an electric spark went down Yuta’s spine. His hand immediately shot to the back of his own neck.

“Sorry I uh… shouldn’t have assumed.”

Sicheng’s eyes were piercing and Yuta immediately felt his strong aura despite his soft looks. The man tilted his head to the left cutely, hands behind his back.

“You’re not the first one, don’t worry… I assumed wrongly too by the way.”

Yuta chuckled at that. This whole situation weird and pretty awkward. “You too. Not the first to think I’m a dom, I mean.” Then he stretched out his hand for the nth time that night - only this time it felt different. Better.

“I’m Yuta, twenty four and Japanese.”

_Japanese huh?_

Sicheng snorted, but shook the hand, not losing eye contact with the other. “I read it on the name tag. But hi. I’m Sicheng, but you can call me Winwin. I’m twenty two and from China.”  

Yuta smiled then. And boy it was beautiful. At first glance Sicheng had found the guy attractive- his eyes worked just fine. There was something about the way he carried himself that caught Sicheng’s attention. The fact that he was a sub surprised him a little, but when he looked at Yuta’s expression as he regarded their hands that were still clasped together between them and felt how the vibe around the other man changed a little, suddenly Sicheng could understand why.  

He let go of Yuta’s hand, but not without letting his fingers slide over the top first.

“You’re really pretty,” he told the other and Yuta’s eyes snapped up at him, apparently surprised.

“Me? I’m supposed to say that to you,” The Japanese man shot back. Okay, that was something Sicheng appreciated. Yuta looked over his shoulder then, looking if his friend was still there.

When he turned back at him, saying a “He left me, the traitor”, Sicheng felt excitement bubble up in his chest. Could this be...?

“Maybe it’s not that bad,” he hinted. Yuta grinned back at him.

_I can’t wait to remove that grin from your face._

“Maybe not. I don’t know. Depends on your intentions.”

This time it was Sicheng who offered Yuta his hand. The other didn’t even hesitate and placed his hand right in his. Yuta’s hand was strong, but surprisingly delicate as well, fingers long and adorned with a few rings, just like his own.

Sicheng smiled, softly spreading Yuta’s fingers with his own and entwining them together. “Why don’t we find out?”

The way the Chinese man played with his hand while pulling him towards a more secluded corner of the sex club made Yuta’s heart pound faster in his chest. In this area there were quite some red leather couches and poles that were normally used for dancers, but were now pretty much purposeless, since pole dancing wasn’t allowed at this event either - it was purely a meeting event between doms and subs after all.

Sicheng was mysterious that was for sure. He smiled a lot, looked sweet and cute, but there was something about his eyes that were different. Yuta loved it. He loved it when he didn’t know what to expect. And with Sicheng he had no idea.

Eventually they stopped next to a couch where a couple was making out on shamelessly. Sicheng let go of Yuta’s hand.  

Their eyes sought each other out again and somehow Yuta couldn’t move - it felt like he was pinned into place. Especially when Sicheng reached for his face and trailed over his cheekbone with the side of his fingers.

Yuta gulped and Sicheng took a step closer, letting his fingers brush over his neck and chest, only to settle at his hip. In a bold mood Yuta hooked an arm around the taller man’s neck and pulled him closer.

Sicheng’s eyes were now focused on Yuta’s lips. They were full and coated with balm that gave them a soft look. Sicheng wondered briefly how they would look when being bitten and sucked on, all shiny red and swollen. It made him wet his own lips unconsciously.

Unhurriedly he then backed the Japanese man up against the wall and curled his fingers around his hips.

They kept silent. For a moment neither of them took the initiative and nothing happened except for their fastened breathing caused by mutual excitement. Yuta felt the hands on his hips tighten their hold and press him harder against the hard and cold surface of the black wall of the club.

Without warning Sicheng slowly bowed his head down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Naturally Yuta kissed back, angling his head sideways, a rush of warmth flooding his core. He wanted more, no _needed_ more.

He tried to deepen the kiss - to go past lips moving against lips and suckling so now and then. But Sicheng held him back.

“So impatient…” he hummed against his lips and Yuta was sure blood was rushing to his cheeks. “Let _me_ , baby. Just relax.”

Yuta’s heart skipped a beat, more excitement filling his body at the words and the nickname. Sicheng’s mouth moved against his a little faster now, lips pressed firmly on his own. And when he licked over them shamelessly, breathing out an “Open up” Yuta didn’t know exactly how fast his mouth fell open to comply.

Sicheng’s tongue drew languid strokes over his tongue, exploring his mouth almost lazily but thoroughly. It made Yuta’s mind spin. He had never been kissed like this. He had never been taken control of quite like now; when his head was locked into place by the force of Sicheng’s lips and his body trapped between the younger’s body and the wall, hands tightly curled around his hips still.

he could do nothing but receive.

And he fucking loved it.

When Sicheng’s tongue obscenely moved over the roof of his mouth and then started to nibble on his lips softly, Yuta clutched the Chinese man’s quite narrow upper arms, soft sounds escaping his throat.

After a while Sicheng drew back from the kiss, licking away the string of saliva that still connected their lips. He hummed happily, satisfied with the way his stomach constricted when he looked at Yuta’s hazy eyes. The other’s chest was heaving and and soft pants slipped from his lips while his hands were still holding onto his biceps. The sight ignited something inside of him.

It was like Yuta triggered his dominant side by just existing and judging on Yuta’s state it was vice versa too.

He bowed down to Yuta’s ear. “One little kiss and you’re already a mess. How _needy_.”

The other visibly shivered at the words and wow, it made Sicheng feel incredibly powerful. No matter how often he had done this, the feeling of claiming someone, to hold power over them, let them do whatever he wanted, it never got old.

Sicheng then pulled away and walked over to the couch to sit down on the red leather, ignoring the couple next to him as best as he could. Yuta wordlessly followed him. Sicheng bit his lip and guided Yuta to sit on his lap so that he was straddling his hips. He wasn’t the lightest, but Sicheng didn’t mind the weight.

Their lips found each other instantly and in the next ten minutes or so they kept making out shamelessly. This time Sicheng allowed Yuta to kiss him back as passionately as he wanted.

Sicheng leaned back into the couch more and Yuta followed him, pressing their chests together, holding onto his shoulders. Eventually the Chinese man slipped a hand under Yuta’s shirt from the back. Slowly, almost teasingly, he slid his fingers up to trace a line along his spine. Yuta’s cheeks heated up and he shivered at the touch, taking deep intakes of air. It felt _amazing_.

Surprisingly Sicheng was only interested in kissing, since their hips hadn’t clashed in any way. And Yuta was fine with that. He wasn’t in a hurry and rather exploited this feeling some more. He’d never wanted the quick, rough sex that some doms were only interested in in the first place. No, he wanted this; the teasing, the touches and kisses. The praises. For someone to claim him in the best ways possible.

Not much later he felt a hot breath tickle the shell of his ear.

“Do you want to do something for me, pretty?”

 _God,_ nobody called him that before, and Yuta would lie if he wasn’t keening at the words. They made him feel so warm inside, the boy’s surprisingly deep voice resonating through him.

“Anything,” he answered breathlessly.

A soft chuckle. “When you come back here in two weeks, wouldn’t you want to dye your hair in a cute color for your Dongsaeng? I’d really like that.”

Yuta’s mind went blank at the soft murmured words. He pressed even closer to the taller boy. Fingers were still fluttering over his spine and goosebumps were present all over his body.

In all honesty, Yuta didn’t like dyeing his hair. Sometimes he went for a lighter brown shade than his original dark brown color, but he never really tried a totally different one. Maybe he should try to change it up...

He suddenly realised what else the words implied.

“Aren’t we? You know…tonight?” He asked confusedly and a little too desperate for his own liking.

The fingers on his back suddenly pressed harder into his skin and Yuta had to refrain himself from arching his back.

“Not tonight,” Sicheng answered. “I have a rule of playing first, action later. I don’t want to do something hastily that I will regret. I want know for sure if we’re compatible.”  

“Okay,” Yuta said back a little disappointingly. He had come here with the expectation to get laid after all. On the other hand, if he really _did_ want a different experience for a change, he should accept the fact that getting to know your dom was part of it. And as he softly kissed the skin of the Chinese boy’s neck he didn’t really mind.

He cleared his throat. “S-so if I dye my hair-”

Sicheng pressed his fingers in Yuta’s lower back and moved his other hand to the back of his neck to pull on his strands softly. “No,” Sicheng interrupted him in a whisper. “You don’t have to.” He left a little pause before continuing, “But you would make me very happy if you did.”

_I want to. I want to. I want to._

That was all Yuta’s mind was chanting at the moment. Especially when the hand, tangled in his hair, pulled a little harder.

Sicheng in the meantime was enjoying himself greatly. Yuta hadn’t answered his question or said back anything, but the way his body responded to the words was enough for him to know the other would do it. That he would do _anything_ if he just asked.

It made Sicheng feel pleased.

Usually Sicheng had no control over anything in his daily life; he was never accepted wherever he came, was mocked for his clothing style every day, worked over hours because his boss was good at using his kindness against him and on top of that he had trouble sleeping. However, _now,_ when he wasn’t the sweet, shy Sicheng - but someone else - he had the opportunity to be who he wanted.

To get what and who he wanted.

Just the thought of Yuta in a pastel hair color made his heart pound a little faster. He adored cute things. Everything that was soft or fluffy or light he loved. Taeyong once called him out for having a fetish for fluffy things. He couldn’t deny that soft fabric or anything fuzzy or fluffy turned him on, but Taeyong was _hardly_ one to talk. Maybe he could…

He moved the hand that was tangled in the Japanese man’s hair to his neck to caress the skin there and slowly trailed his other hand to the dip of his waist.

That surprised Sicheng.

Oh my god, he had a tiny waist. Sicheng left Yuta’s neck for what it was and moved his other hand to Yuta’s waist as well, greedily sliding up and down his sides to feel the dip again and again. Yuta’s breathing was hitching against his neck in return.

“I _really_ like your figure,” he praised. “Why would you hide _such_ a nice figure with those awful shirts, Hyung?” He asked the other sweetly.

“I don’t really care that much for fashion,” Yuta answered sheepishly.

 _We have to change that. God, we_ **_have_ ** _to._ He imagined all the possibilities and felt his mouth water. The image of high waist shorts, a crop top and fluffy thigh highs sprang to mind. He quickly shook the thoughts away though. Not today.

He let go of Yuta so that the other could get off of him. They both stood up and Sicheng stretched himself out. He then, finally, took the chance to really look the Japanese man up and down. When his eyes fell on his feet he almost clapped in glee.

Insoles. Cute.

He shifted his eyes up again and met Yuta’s brown orbs. They were round and big and Sicheng loved it. He wondered how they’d look with light blue lenses. Or how they would glaze over when they teared up - thick droplets gathering at the corners of his eyes before they slid down his flushed cheeks...

_Please Sicheng, get a grip on yourself._

Sicheng liked making little changes here and there, like lenses, clothes, stuff like that. It was like a habit; sure, he liked his subs natural and confident, without anything unnecessary or extra. Boyish or manly charms were incredibly attractive to him. But when he saw the opportunity - or the potential better to say -  he always wanted to do it; to dress them up prettily if it suited them. To make them cute and let them show him their reverse charms. It wasn’t a necessity - there were a few cases of subs not wanting to do what he wanted and that was okay - but he couldn’t help but try.

yeah… reverse charms were definitely his thing. It was so hot.

And Yuta? Yuta was everything he could wish for. He couldn’t wait to see how far he could go with him, how he could turn this sexy, confident man into a mess, even more so than with the kisses from just now.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private,” Sicheng suddenly said, touching Yuta’s jaw softly before wrapping a hand around his wrist and pulling him along.

Yuta’s heart skipped a beat and his body filled with anticipation at the words. He was a little confused though.

“I thought we weren’t going to-”

“We’re not,” Sicheng quickly answered him while leading him up the left staircase, leaving the mass of talking and dancing people behind. Yuta didn’t say anything else and let himself be led through a hallway with a red carpet and white walls. They turned a corner and stopped in front of a white door with light blue clouds painted on the surface. Sicheng took out a key from his pocket and put it in the old fashioned lock on the door.

Yuta was in awe. “You own this room?”

Sicheng giggled and Yuta thought it was incredibly cute. “I don’t ‘own’ it. I hired this room and was allowed to change it. But without my permission no one can enter, except for the owner of the club of course. I know Taeil Hyung well so we could make some arrangements.”

“You know the owner too? Damn, you’re so much more than I expected,” Yuta praised genuinely. He yelped when Sicheng suddenly turned around and placed a hand on his ass. He rubbed over it softly.

It was the first time the other had really touched him more intimately like that. Yuta’s mind was buzzing already. He didn’t even know if he could handle the sex.

“Once we’re inside I want you to behave, okay?” Came the rough, deep voice against his lips. “There’s no Hyung or Dongsaeng in that room, just you and me. I will call you whatever I want, and you can call me Sicheng or Winwin, whichever you prefer.”

Yuta felt his body and face heat up.

“W-winko,” he uttered out. “Can I call you Winko?”

Sicheng blinked at that. Nobody had ever called him that before. He liked it, he liked it a lot. He smiled at Yuta and nodded.

“Hm I really like that one, Hyung. Of course you can.”

“What are we going to do?” Yuta couldn’t help but ask. He honestly never thought it to be this serious. But now he knew Sicheng was the real deal, he couldn’t wait for more.

“Talk,” the other replied, “I’m going to ask some questions and you’re allowed to ask some as well. That way we can learn what we like and don’t… I want you to feel comfortable though, so if you want to leave or stop we need a safeword.”

_Fuck. Safeword._

The word alone made Yuta burn with want. He had to remind himself that today wasn’t about sex.

“Stargazing,” Yuta answered steadily. It was the word he always used in his fantasies.

“Okay,” Sicheng said back happily, seemingly satisfied with the word. “It’s a pretty safeword, I like it.” Then he looked at him intensely and bowed down, placing his lips against Yuta’s. The latter was too shocked to react for a moment, but quickly placed his hands against the other’s chest. Sicheng’s scent was so sweet. It was a little overbearing, but it suited his personality. Yuta melted into the kiss and slowly felt himself relax, breathing through his nose slowly.

“Yes, baby, just like that,” Sicheng said experimentally. Yuta’s reaction was definitely positive at the pet name as he pressed his lips harder against his in return. Sicheng broke the kiss off then and took Yuta’s hand. He reached for the door and opened it quickly. He softly tugged on Yuta’s hand to pull him inside the room. Yuta’s eyes didn’t leave his for a second and Sicheng found it endearing. This one was definitely suitable for him. If Yuta was into soft and gentle touches, a lot of foreplay and all of that too, than they were definitely a match made in heaven.

Not that he didn’t like things rough though. No, Sicheng always enjoyed that too. Rather than rough, he enjoyed it when it was intense. Or in other words: he was totally into edging. Luckily, most subs were too, and looking at Yuta… He wanted to break him apart softly so that he’d forget his Korean, only able to whisper Japanese words. Not being able to say his safeword anymore because he just _couldn’t_ think clearly anymore...

Sicheng sighed at the image and softly closed the door behind them. He let Yuta get used to his new surroundings first.

Yuta couldn’t believe what he was seeing. All the walls were covered in a furry white fabric. He let his hand go over it and was surprised at how soft it felt. He looked up and noticed two silver rings stuck between the fur. He reached for them and blushed when he realised what their purpose was - the rings were almost as high as his wrists were when he stretched them over his head. Quickly he retreated his hands and looked at Sicheng, who was just smiling at him, hands behind his back and a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Yuta gulped and looked further. in the middle of the room there was a queen-sized bed. It was white too, but the covers were a light purple and again the fabric was soft. It wasn’t furry, but still Yuta’s hands tingled as he went over it with his hands.

He _really_ wanted to lie down on it.

Ugh. What was wrong with him? Since when was he so into _this_?

On the right side of the room there was a closet. It was cream colored and fit perfectly with the rest of the room. When he reached out to open it, he was suddenly stopped by a hand covering his own.

“You’re not allowed to see that yet.”

Yuta turned around. “Oh come on, I already know you’re kinky after seeing all of _this_ ” and he gestured to the room, “I don’t mind.”

“I’ll show you next time, but for now I need you to behave, remember? Right now you’re being a brat.”

Yuta quickly took back his hand as if burnt. “Sorry.” He felt incredibly displeased all of a sudden. Sicheng wasn’t happy with how he behaved and he _felt that._ It was a strange feeling. Something you feel when you get scolded by your mother when you’re six. Yuta wanted to slap some sense into himself. He had been in this room for only a minute and was already called a brat. How could he ever be good enou-

“Don’t worry, _koneko,_ you’re doing well,” Sicheng said with a reassuring smile. Yuta’s breath hitched in his throat at the use of the Japanese word.

Kitten.

He had just called him kitten.

_Oh my god, I’m going to die. Fuck._

Sicheng stepped closer to Yuta, backing him up against the closet and drawing circles on his hips. “Watch left,” he instructed him and Yuta moved his head to the left only to lock eyes with himself - a mirror.

“Next to the mirror, do you see the small nightstand?” Yuta nodded wordlessly, not able to take his eyes away from the sight of Sicheng pressing him against the wooden surface. “Why don’t you take a look what’s inside? We can use some of it next time.”

He gave the Japanese man a small push and the laughed as he stumbled a little. Yuta walked towards the mirror and squatted down before the nightstand. While biting his lip softly he pulled the drawer open.

inside were various pairs of cat ears. He smiled and took out a lighter brown pair that matched his hair out to lay it on the dresser connected to the mirror. Then he opened the bottom drawer. He was sure his face was completely red when he regarded the insides.

cat tails. But not just cat tails. They were all connected to differently shaped butt plugs. Did Sicheng want him to wear _that_?

“I think the black one would look amazing on you,” Sicheng said as he walked towards Yuta. He went through the other’s brown strands. He knew the Japanese man was still a little insecure at the moment. He could sense it. He actually doubted that Yuta had ever been in a dom/sub relationship before. And if that was true, he wasn’t surprised the other was still a little hesitant. Sicheng really wanted to reassure him, especially since he was interested in him.

“I don’t think it’s something for me,” Yuta answered, uncertainty obvious in his voice. He stood up, still with his back towards Sicheng. Then he picked up the cat ears and eyed them. Sicheng could see every expression in the mirror.

“Why do you think that? You seemed to like the walls and the bed.”

Yuta turned to him. “I just… I’m not girly or delicate or something like that. I’m not sure if I’m suitable for you.”   

Sicheng chuckled with his hand in front of his mouth. Did he really think...?

“Listen, Yuta-chan, do you really take me for someone who just brings anyone here? I’m very picky. You don’t have to be girly, please no. And about delicate,” he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Yuta’s ear. “You’re one of the prettiest I met in a long time. You’re handsome, but you’re so breathtaking. I can’t wait to use you all for myself.”

_Use._

_shit._

_Don’t get turned on. Don’t get turned on._

Yuta let out a shaky breath. The way the other could say those words so _innocently_ still surprised him. He looked like a tall baby, someone you could have your way with. But instead all Yuta could think about was how he really _really_ wouldn’t mind if Sicheng just threw him on the bed now and had _his_ way with _him_ . This was actually the first time he was so open minded about _him_ being the submissive type. Before, he had always disregarded it, thinking - childishly - like it was an attack on his manliness, while in fact it was just a simple preference. The stupid thing was that he didn’t think other people were less manly for being submissive; it was just _him._

But now, tonight, a whole fucking new world had opened up for him. He really couldn’t thank Sicheng enough. The Chinese man was so patient with him, not ashamed of anything, telling him exactly what he liked. And to be honest he had Yuta wrapped around his gorgeous long and graceful fingers.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sicheng took the cat ears from his hands. “Now shoes and shirt off,” Sicheng ordered him.

“What?” The change in tone and subject was so different that Yuta was momentarily caught off guard.

“You heard me.”

Sicheng’s playful smile was still there, but his eyes had a darker glint to them now. Yuta didn’t hesitate and immediately came into action and undid his shoes, getting rid of his socks as well. He smiled a little when he felt the soft furry carpet with his toes; It was the same as the walls, but the color was a soft brown instead of white.   

He locked eyes with the other again and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt before he let the fabric slide off his shoulders. He smirked a little when Sicheng’s eyes darted over his figure.

“I take it, you don’t mind bondage?” Came the sudden question.

Yuta scraped his throat once.

“I don’t.”

Sicheng let out a sigh of relief. “Good, because otherwise we wouldn’t have worked.”

Sicheng loved bodage. He had different sets of ropes, cuffs, silky rods and more. He also had silver rings and black leather cuffs all over the room, so that he could take his sub wherever he wanted. He loved it when his sub was restrained - when they couldn’t move and started to tremble desperately under his hold, tugging on the ropes, pleading to let them go.

He eyed Yuta’s midsection. His abs were definitely _there_ , but his figure was still lithe and his waist small. Sicheng loved it. Maybe he would take one of his red silky rods and wrap it around his waist, making a tight knot in the middle so that it would become harder to breath…

“Are you into breathplay or choking?”

He saw the hesitancy in Yuta’s eyes. The other had wrapped his arms around himself even if it wasn’t exactly cold inside. Sicheng stepped closer and placed the cat ears that were still in his hands on top of Yuta’s head. When Yuta blinked at him, a whole few inches shorter because of his now gone insoles and his eyes all big and sparkly, Sicheng felt his body react - he recognised it. He wanted Yuta. _Badly._

He quickly scolded himself and reminded him of his own rules. Not today. Next time.

Instead he took Yuta’s cheeks in his hands. “ _Koneko,_ I need an answer.”

“I’m into it,” Yuta answered quickly, “but- I don’t have the best experiences with it, so if you could just-”

“Be gentle?” Sicheng said with a chuckle.

“Don’t be like that,” Yuta almost whined. He was so cute.

Sicheng sighed and walked towards the bed. He took off his shoes and his beret and sat down on the mattress. “Okay then. I’m going to be honest. I almost always do breathplay. I’m in control of myself, don’t worry, but it’s just something that feels natural for me to do. I’m a dom and even though I can hurt you, I wouldn’t _ever_ do it when I suspect you don’t love it. This person, who in a way scared you even though you don’t want to admit it, wasn’t a dom, he just wanted you and get his satisfaction out of it.”

He gestured for Yuta to come closer. The other did and Sicheng took hold of his hands, nuzzling the top. “I’m not like that.” He made sure to lock eyes with Yuta then. “For me, _you_ are a priority. Without your consent I’m nobody. Nothing. I promise you, if you decide to come back to me next week, that I _will_ be good to you. I will take care of you, spoil you, shower you with heartfelt praises and make you feel like nobody else.”

Yuta smiled at him and at this point Sicheng felt a little breathless at how absolute _beautiful_ his smile was.

“I trust you, alright? No need for the whole speech.” Yuta felt relieved though. He trusted the Chinese man to take care of him.

“It’s necessary,” Sicheng insisted, “Believe me if I say it’s the most important thing here.” He let his feet dangle for a moment. Then he looked at Yuta and cocked his head to the side.

“Want to come lay in bed with me?”

 

* * *

 

“So I have a few conditions for the next time we meet.”

Yuta just hummed. They had settled into the large bed and had spent the last twenty minutes cuddling and making out. At the moment Yuta had his back turned towards Sicheng while the other caressed his side. Yuta enjoyed it far more than he liked to admit. He relished the way the Chinese man held him close and rubbed his chest while giving him languid, deep kisses. Praises too, so now and then. Yuta wouldn’t mind if it would go on _forever._ There were no nerves - he just felt comfortable, spoiled and just outright relaxed.

Sicheng placed his hand in the dip of Yuta’s waist and unexpectedly pressed down. The elder let out a surprised sound. The feeling of the warm pressure on his side was weirdly arousing.

“The insoles have to go. I like your height like this more.”

Yuta wanted to turn around at that, but Sicheng held him in place tightly, “No, _koneko,_ no moving unless I say so.”

_Damn, that’s hot._

Yuta buried his face deeper into the soft pillow. “Okay.”

“Secondly,” Sicheng continued, “I’d like it if you’d wear something different. Something lighter, more fitting for in this room.” Then Sicheng wrapped both his arms around his waist, apparently not minding how Yuta was now lying on top of his limb. “Something that accentuates your waist more.”

“You really love my waist, don’t you?” Yuta said with amusement.

one of Sicheng’s hands moved away from his waist and up to his neck were he traced a line, horizontally, over the thin skin. He let his hand rest against his throat.

“Be good to your owner, neko-chan,” he whispered and then he pressed his hand against Yuta’s throat. It was just a light pressure, but arousal shot through Yuta at the action, filling his abdomen with a tight knot. It didn’t help that Sicheng’s front was against his back and that the other's hand had moved to his hip, pulling Yuta’s ass against his crotch.

“I-I will.”

“But don’t dress sexy,” Sicheng warned. “That brings me to my third condition. You will not sleep or be with someone else in these upcoming two weeks. You’re mine as long as I say so. This is a thing of mutual trust as you can imagine, and I decided to trust you. If you’re not fateful to me until our next meeting, our bond is over.

Yuta tried to listen and suppress his arousal at the same time. But it was hard when Sicheng was rubbing his crotch against his ass, fingers leaving burning touches just above the hem of his jeans.

“Yuta, you’re disappointing me. I asked you such a simple thing and you can’t even answer me.”

The hand on his neck shifted and Sicheng’s fingers curled around his throat. He squeezed and for the first time Yuta let out a whimper when the Chinese boy placed a leg over his hip and rolled down his hips against his clothed ass again and again.

“If you dress only a little sexy there will be punishment, _koneko._ From now on you’re mine and mine alone. I can’t wait to claim you fully next time we meet. To fill you up to the brim and make your skin see red from bites and scratches. To see bruises on your wrists where you keep pulling back from your restraints.” He nuzzled the back of Yuta’s neck. “To give you everything I’m able to give you.”

Yuta’s body was buzzing with warmth and flutters. The words settled deep in his stomach and made the anticipation almost unbearable. He felt his member harden more even though he wished it wouldn't. Nobody had spoken like _that_ to him before.

“Please,“ he half whispered, half whimpered.

“Please what, neko-chan. Use your pretty mouth.”

“I- I want to-” Yuta’s breathing increased when Sicheng started licking and nipping the side of his neck. The Chinese man was pressed against him so tightly, holding him so that he couldn’t do anything but receive - god, he could feel _everything_. It was driving Yuta insane. He shifted his legs, tried to shift his body, his mind spinning and spinning.

“Yuta.”

The use of his first name took him back to reality and he quickly answered.

“Sorry it won't happen again.”

The hand around his throat tightened its hold a little.

“It’s okay. I’ll forgive you.” It was said so playfully that Yuta almost forgot the other was actually choking him. “Now answer me,” Sicheng hummed against his neck.

Yuta shut his eyes tightly, fighting the embarrassment of what he was going to say.

“I want you to- to use me. To fully claim me.”

He gasped sharply when Sicheng suddenly grazed his teeth over his skin and tweaked a nipple at the same time.

“I want to be yours. _Onegai, Winko-sama!”_ The words were said in a desperate rush. With barely pauses in between. And Sicheng had to do everything to keep himself from giving in to his sub right away, the other’s Japanese words making his blood rush downwards at a faster pace than he'd expected.

But he had to back off for now. Sadly.

But not before saying, “Your being so good to me, baby. We're going to have so much fun together. I can't wait.”

With those words he rolled away from Yuta, crawling to the edge of his bed and hopping off with a soft thud. He let the other lie down for another minute to gather himself. For someone who was so obedient, Yuta was surprisingly very new to this. But Sicheng secretly liked that.

In the next weeks he would make sure to test some new toys and make a proper plan.

“It's so soft.”

It was mumbled quietly, but still Sicheng’s head snapped towards Yuta. The sight made his head spin: Yuta was curled up under the light purple covers, hand caressing the soft fluffy fabric and his head sunken back into the pillow. Not to mention, he was shirtless.

_I want to mark him._

The Chinese man contemplated for a moment before climbing back on the bed. Yuta turned towards him, confusion apparent on his face. Before he could say anything, however, Sicheng pushed Yuta face down against the mattress. The latter let out a sound of surprise.

“What are you doing?”

Sicheng wrapped his hands around Yuta’s wrists tightly, covering his body with his own.

“I want to leave you a reminder of our promise,” he whispered hotly. “Stay down for me, _koneko._ You’re not allowed to move.” And as he raked his eyes over Yuta’s form, seeing the unmarked skin, his fingers started to itch.

“Let me mark you, baby.”

Yuta’s toes started to curl the moment Sicheng’s mouth moved from his neck over his shoulders and down his spine, alternating between open mouthed kisses and straight out licks. It was so incredibly hot that Yuta couldn’t think clearly anymore - it seemed a regularity in the Chinese boy’s presence.

He fisted the sheets and started to gasp and moan when the other set his nails into his back and dragged them down, leaving his skin pink. The painful touches set his nerves aflame and Yuta started to writhe underneath his dom, especially when said dom spread his legs with his own roughly and used his hands to push Yuta's hips against the mattress after they had left his back. The friction it caused against his clothed member was electrifying.

“W-winko, please.”

“Please what? Didn't I tell you to use your words, kitten?” Sicheng teased while caressing his sides and getting higher up his body again. He buried his nose into Yuta’s neck.

“You smell so good, so sweet… It's like you're in heat and ready to be claimed. To be fucked senselessly.” Sincheng groaned when Yuta let out a whine. His own mind was becoming more hazy too, spurred on by lust. He sighed against Yuta’s pulse point and grabbed his wrists to place them over his head

“My neko-chan, I wonder if you're already wet for me.”

And then he placed his lips on the skin and started to suck, rubbing his front against Yuta’s back.

And Yuta? Yuta felt arousal go through him like never before. He lifted his hips trying to find some friction and started to trash underneath Sicheng’s hold.

“Please. _Please_ fuck me.”

Sicheng grinned and bit down on the mark, bringing a thigh between Yuta’s legs.

“No! I'm-” Yuta moaned desperately and the sounds went straight to Sicheng’s dick. He left soft kitten licks over the mark, satisfied at the dark purple color.

“Such a needy kitten,“ Sicheng said with a sigh. “I'm going to give you another one, okay?”

Yuta didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and buried his face into the pillow. Sicheng quickly sank down again. He didn't waste any time and placed his lips in the dip of Yuta’s waist.

“Hngg!”

Sicheng held Yuta into place so he couldn't turn his body away as he sucked a hickey on the sensitive place. Yuta’s hands desperately clutched the sheets above his head. Only when Sicheng was sure there would be a lasting mark, he drew back. Yuta was panting heavily and the Chinese man softly went through the other’s strands.

“Now you know who you belong to, for now.”

“ _Yes,_ ” came the breathy reply. And Sicheng felt his heart swell with sudden pride and affection - happy with the marks he left.

Happy with Yuta.

 

* * *

 

“What is this?” Yuta asked when Sicheng handed him a small, black plastic bag.

“You can look inside. It’s a present.”

After Sicheng’s ‘marking session’, they had broken away and gave each other some space to calm themselves down. Sicheng really didn’t want to have sex and Yuta respected that. Actually, after the rush of the sensual activities had ebbed away a little, Yuta felt the same way. It was okay like this. Next time they could go all out and at least now he knew a little more about the pretty Chinese man - now he could trust him. And Sicheng was right; trust and consent were the most important things during playtime.

They had talked more about preferences too - this time Sicheng asked Yuta what his hard limits were. Yuta answered that he wasn’t into watersports and edge play. Knife play was more of a soft limit for him though. Sicheng had just nodded and assured him that he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to. Yuta was surprised to hear the other wasn’t into degrading, or the heavy form at least, but liked praising more instead. Yuta didn’t mind even though he liked degradation more than he wanted to admit. They both had to make some compromises, but that was just how it worked.    

Sicheng gave him a cute, encouraging smile then and Yuta took the item from the bag.

It were socks.

Thigh highs.

Fluffy pink and purple striped thigh highs with little bows at the top.

Yuta swallowed and looked back at Sicheng, who had a pleased sparkle in his eyes.

“Do you like them?” The Chinese man asked curiously. Yuta held them in front of his face to study them some more, feeling the soft fabric.

He let out a breathy laugh. “Sure… Do you want me to wear them next time?”

“That was kind of the point,” Sicheng admitted shamelessly. “I still had these. They’re too short for me, but they fitted Taeyong just fine so I’m sure-” He immediately stopped talking when he realized his mistake.

“Taeyong?”

There was an annoyed glint in Yuta’s eyes and Sicheng immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry,” he said and stepped forward, only to lean down and kiss the older man on the lips softly. “If it makes you feel better, I never gave him any presents and I think you might just be the most compatible sub I’ve ever encountered.” Normally he would never say those words out loud, but the borderline upset expression on Yuta’s face had tugged on his heartstrings hard enough to make him speak without thinking.

He couldn’t even regret it when Yuta smiled warmly at the socks and rolled his eyes playfully.

“It’s alright. I’m not that naive to think I’m the only one.”

The silence that followed was a little awkward.

“I’ll be going then,” Yuta said hesitantly. “I’ll see you ne-”

Sicheng interrupted the Japanese man by wrapping his arms around him and kissing him once again - with more passion. Yuta immediately relaxed and kissed back, having to stand on his toes a little when Sicheng lifted up his head again - In a playful mood the Chinese man had stolen his insoles and hidden them in the closet Yuta was not allowed to enter.

_The bastard._

Yuta drew back first, but Sicheng was the first one to talk - or rather whisper.

“I’m going to miss you, _koneko._ ”

Yuta felt his heart beat faster at the soft spoken words, submerged in a sea of warmth by their sincerity.  He didn’t want to leave just yet, but it was getting late already…

“Me too,” he whispered back. “I’ll text you.”

They had swapped phone numbers earlier to keep in touch during the two weeks they wouldn’t be able to see each other.

With those words Yuta let go of the other and walked through the with clouds painted door.

 

* * *

 

When Yuta arrived home - even in the days that followed - light tingles were still present on his body as a remainder of Sicheng’s touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter contains the real deal and is already in the making! 
> 
> Sooooo, this was probably weird and all, but I think dom winwin is quite interesting. Sub Yuta too. I know it's mostly the other way around in fics, but hey, I really wanted to try something different uwu. I don’t know anything about dom/sub dynamics so this can be unrealistic af, but it’s just for fun ‘kay?^^  
> Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your opinions! so if it's not too much, please do leave a comment after yourself♡  
> ~honEy D | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WalkYuHome)


	2. Touch Me More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised at the positive response I received on the first chapter. Thank you all so much T-T 
> 
> Okay so this chapter definitely lives up to its rating *wipes sweat*. It turned out way longer than I expected, sorry haha. I also added some tags *winkwink* I hope it doesn’t disappoint! Enjoy, lovelies!  
> Just so you know, this isn’t beta-ed.

Yuta glanced at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted some strands of hair that had fallen out of place. He had never really used a straightener before, but his friend Ten had one and he was able to borrow it. Apparently you could use a straightener for curling too.

Right now his hair was a light cotton candy pink and slightly curled so that it eyed stylish but fluffy at the same time. He had to tell his soccer team that he had lost a bet with a childhood friend and that _that_ was the reason for his sudden change in hair color. Well… he could hardly say it was because he wanted to please a cute Chinese man who had complete control over him and who Yuta wanted to be fucked by.

He then reached for his jewelry box and took out his newest accessory that he had bought a few days ago - a bell choker. He eyed the little golden bell and shook his hand for a bit, making the bell jingle. He bit his lip softly, a smile on his face.

Yeah, Sicheng would _definitely_ like this.

He hesitated for a moment, but decided to put it on. When he had fastened it behind his neck and watched himself again, he let out an unbelieving laugh. He couldn’t actually believe he was doing this. He had even dressed differently than normal, wearing a baby blue oversized sweater that he had bought from the women’s department and dark skinny jeans. Somehow the sweater made his figure look really slim. He had to admit, he kind of liked how his hands almost disappeared in the long sleeves - he looked pretty cute, even if he said so himself.

Slowly he lifted up his sweater and turned his side towards the mirror. With his free hand he went over the mark on his skin that apparently still hadn’t healed completely. Whereas the hickey on his neck had faded after a few days, the one on his waist was still - albeit slightly - visible.

Somehow it was thrilling.

A light, buzzing anticipation filled his body at the thought of all the things Sicheng would and could do to him.

The last two weeks had been… interesting to say the least. He and Sicheng had kept in touch through text and on more than one occasion those chats had resulted in Yuta lying facedown on his bed with his own fingers buried deep inside of him, imagining they were Sicheng’s.

He had never been as sexually frustrated as now. Because even though he had played with himself, he never allowed himself to come, pulling his fingers out just in time before his orgasm would hit. Secretly - it was probably his masochistic side - he liked the feeling of writhing on the sheets, whining out of frustration and pain, resisting the urge to jerk himself off and instead waiting for his arousal to ebb away.

He wondered, if he told Sicheng, would he praise him for it? Reward him? He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He just _knew_ it would make Sicheng happy.

Fuck, he really couldn’t wait.  

His phone buzzed suddenly and Yuta walked to his bed where the device was currently lying. He unlocked it and read the message.

 **Junguwu:** _Picture! Now!_

Yuta rolled his eyes, but quickly sent his new friend a selca he had made earlier tonight.

 **Yuta:** _*image sent*_ _  
_ **Yuta** **_:_ ** _There you go. How do I look?_

It didn’t take long before he received an answer.

 **Junguwu:** _OHMYGOD Yuta you look like a fucking twink. You’re so cute staph. Winwin will love it so much, I can only imagine what he’ll do to you ehehehe;)_

 **Yuta:** _your such an idiot, but thanks, baby._

Yuta took a look at the time and let out a nervous sigh.

 **Yuta:** _gotta go, talk to you later okay?_

 **Junguwu:** _you bet! Have fun darl. I wanna hear details later uwu_

“Oh my god, can he not say that?” Yuta mumbled to himself while tying his shoes. He still wasn’t used to the use of pet names with friends. But, Yuta guessed, Jungwoo wasn’t just a normal friend. He was the first person he knew from the bdsm scene. That kind of created a bond.

When he was ready, he quickly grabbed his keys and coat, checked himself in the mirror once more, and left his apartment.

 

* * *

 

The moment he walked into the familiar sex club, Yuta immediately felt more eyes turn to him than last time. People searched for eye contact and looked him up and down approvingly. Somewhere it irked him, because this wasn’t who he usually was. Did he really need to change his appearance in order to gain attention? On the other hand… It _was_ still him, just a different him, but him nonetheless. So maybe he should just let go of his pettiness and _enjoy_ all the stares. It felt _great,_ after all _._

After registering himself once again and receiving his name- and sub tag, he decided to wait for Sicheng at the dance floor. No use in wasting time waiting, while he could have some fun in the meantime.

It didn’t take long for someone to approach him.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you here before. You are very pretty.”

Yuta turned around - the little bell on his choker jingled because of the movement -  and he planned to thank the stranger for the compliment, but when he locked eyes with the man, all words died on his tongue.

“D-Doyoung?”

The other man gaped at him, looking him up and down until his eyes focused on the ‘S’ on his chest.

“Well, this is unexpected… I didn’t know you were into bdsm?”

Yuta was sure his cheeks were starting to turn into the same color as his hair. Doyoung was his colleague. They had seen each other earlier today even. Yuta had always found the other irritating despite his good looks. He wasn’t surprised when he noticed the ‘D’ pinned to his white dress shirt.

The Japanese man huffed. “Yeah well, What do you expect? That I’m going to talk about my sex life at work?”

A chuckle. “Makes sense. Sorry if you didn’t want anyone to know. I won’t tell, don’t worry,” Doyoung said casually. He looked confident, more so than normally. At work, the younger man was often tense, stressy and a nagging mother. Now, however, he eyed comfortable - Yuta didn’t even know his shoulders could be so far down.

Yuta sighed and removed some bangs from his eyes. “Nothing we can do about it now.”

Doyoung chuckled. “I guess not no.” Then he looked right into Yuta’s eyes and the latter shivered a little. “I never knew you had it in you, Hyung.” Doyoung continued then.

“What do you mean?” Yuta asked dumbly.

The younger let out a breathy laugh. He reached out with his hand to take a pink strand of Yuta’s hair between his fingers. “I never knew you could be quite this _beautiful._ ”

_Wait what?_

_Did he really just say that?_

Yuta was at a loss of words. “I uh…”

“What do you say? Want to relieve some work stress?” Doyoung then asked with an interested glint in his eyes. He moved his hand over Yuta’s jaw and took hold of his chin, tilting up his head. Yuta liked the feel of it, but after a short moment he softly removed Doyoung’s hand from his face.

“I’m already seeing someone today,” he uttered out.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng’s eyes scanned the club in search for the Japanese man he would _finally_ hook up with today. It has been a long time since he was this excited. He had spent a lot of time planning tonight, making sure everything would be perfect. He felt fresh and clean since he had just showered in one of the few bathrooms upstairs and was as ready as he could be.  When the Chinese man didn’t spot his sub at the bar, he quickly made his way to the dancefloor where he guessed the other would currently be.

He wasn’t wrong. He would recognise Yuta’s side profile from miles away.

Sicheng halted at the sight that took his breath away. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and his fingers started to tingle as he took in the other’s look. Yuta had never told him he actually dyed his hair, so Sicheng didn’t want to have expectations, but damn… He looked _so_ soft and pretty with the pink hair and the oversized sweater that clung to his figure sexily.

He noticed that Yuta was talking to someone and his attention then shifted towards the man in front of _his koneko_.

It was Doyoung. A dom who had ‘stolen’ subs he had his eyes on more than once - they sadly had the same taste in men. And yes, Sicheng would call himself a little sadistic sometimes, but no one he knew could quite beat Doyoung in that field. Even Taeyong had told him he had used his safeword once with him - and that meant something.

He watched how the man took hold of Yuta’s chin. The Japanese man was obviously surprised. Sicheng wasn’t the jealous type - it simply wasn’t necessary - but there was no way Doyoung was stealing Yuta away when they had been planning this for over two weeks. And there was _no way_ the other’s first experience as a real sub would be with Doyoung.  

Slowly he made his way towards the pair, slightly relieved that Yuta had pushed the other’s hand away just now. Once he was close enough he decided to let his presence be known.

“Yuta Hyung!” He said cheerily with a wave of his hand.

Said person immediately turned his head towards him and it was only now that he saw - and heard - the bell choker. His eyes were drawn to it immediately.

_Oh god_

He dug his nails in the palms of his hands. Yuta sure wasn’t joking when he told him he’d do his best over text.

“Winko, hi,” Yuta said happily. His eyes were sparkling and Sicheng almost choked on his breath when he saw the grey circle lenses that seemed to make Yuta’s eyes look even bigger, almost _innocent_. The fact that he wore flats, without insoles, resulting in the other being almost ten centimeters shorter than him, made it that much more endearing.

Right now Yuta was giving Sicheng his undivided attention and the latter almost felt bad for Doyoung.

Almost, because he immediately reached for Yuta’s hand and gently pulled him towards him. They were standing close and Sicheng caressed Yuta’s cheek, eyes darting over his features. Yuta leaned into the touch and slid his hands over Sicheng’s torso.

“I really missed you.” Yuta said with a smile.

Sicheng felt his heart skip a beat, relieved that there was no reason for him to be jealous. He thumbed the other’s bottom lip. “You’re so breathtaking, _koneko._ It’s not fair.”  

Yuta visibly keened at the pet name and hummed. “Thank you. You too. You’re so pretty, Sicheng.”

_Sicheng…_

He liked the way Yuta said his name. He usually prefered it when people called him by his nickname, but he couldn’t care less at this point. Tonight would be all about _them._

Sicheng slid his hand to Yuta’s neck and without hesitation he pulled on his nape to connect their lips. The stuttering breath that left Yuta at the contact and his arms that settled around his neck made Sicheng drown into the liplock. He had dreamt about this moment for two weeks. He simply loved how Yuta tasted and how utterly soft his lips were. He couldn’t wait to see them wrapped around his cock, saliva and moans escaping the elder’s mouth when he took him deep, the little bell around his neck jingling everytime he forced Yuta’s head on his member a little rougher.

They broke apart after a while and when Yuta’s eyes fluttered open he was met with Sicheng’s hazy ones.

A chuckle broke their moment.

“So you and Winwin?” Doyoung asked amusingly and he whistled. “That’s unexpectedly hot.”

When Sicheng shot him a confused look, Yuta quickly explained that they're colleagues and had known each other for quite some time.

Doyoung went through his jet black hair and spoke up again. “Maybe I can join you next time?”

Yuta, shocked at the sudden question, was sure his heart was thumping way too fast. Briefly his mind wandered to sinful scenarios with the two doms having their way with him for hours. He almost whimpered at the thought, blood rushing to his cheeks and downwards to another part of his body. His heart completely stopped for a moment when Doyoung stepped forward and went through his pink hair softly.

He lowered his voice. “You wouldn’t mind, would you, Yuta?”

“I-I'm still your Hyung, so watch it, flat ass,” Yuta retorted in a mumble, praying the other wouldn't see his blush.

“You know I don’t like sharing,” Sicheng interrupted with a pout and he wrapped an arm around Yuta’s waist possessively. He pulled the Japanese man to his side and Yuta felt warm and comfortable against Sicheng’s chest.

Doyoung then patted the Chinese man’s cheek. “Oh I know, but I’m sure we can arrange something to change your mind.”

Sicheng let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed Yuta’s hand to pull him along in the direction of the staircase on the left side of the club.

“See you at work, Yuta!” Doyoung called after them and Yuta swore he would kick his skinny ass if he would ever mention something about this night at their work space.

He didn’t have long to think about it, because soon his attention was solely focused on the younger man in front of him, leading him up the stairs, through the familiar halls until they halted in front of the with clouds painted door. It was only then that Sicheng turned towards him, his eyes serious.

“Hyung, before we enter… You trust me, right?”

Yuta blinked a few times, not expecting the sincere question. He let out a sigh and slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“I do. If I wouldn’t, believe me, I wouldn’t be here.”

He almost wanted to add that he felt completely safe with him, that he loved being around him and felt hugely comfortable. But he didn’t. Confessions like that… came close to feelings and _feelings_ were something Yuta hadn’t given many thoughts on purpose, since technically this was all about sex after all. They weren’t here for a long lasting relationship and they both knew this. Of course Yuta felt _something._ How could he not when Sicheng praised him like this, took care of him in the best way? But it weren’t feelings he was ready to explore, and thus he decided against telling the other. It was alright like this.

Sicheng thumbed the place under his eye and Yuta felt his heart skip a beat.

“I know. But I needed to make sure before we enter the room, pretty. I want all of you, but you need to know that you’re safe with me as well. Tonight I’ll protect you from the world and make you all mine as long as you want me to.”

Yuta buried his head in Sicheng’s chest and groaned.

“Why are you so fucking good at this. It’s highly unfair.”

“Good at what, hyung?” Sicheng asked mock innocently and Yuta rolled his eyes.

“Talking,” Yuta confessed.

It was silent for a moment until Sicheng took Yuta’s head from his chest and cupped one of his cheeks. They were close and Yuta felt Sicheng’s breath on his lips.

“Before we go, tell me your safeword again,” Sicheng whispered against them. “I know what it is, but I need to hear it from you.”

Yuta liked the extra concern, the way Sicheng really wanted to make sure he wanted this. He looked right into the Chinese boy’s dark brown orbs. “Stargazing,” he breathed out and for a moment it really looked like Sicheng’s eyes contained all the stars in the universe.

Growing impatient, he wanted to kiss Sicheng, but the other pulled away before he could and instead opened the door that he had apparently kept unlocked. He held the door open for Yuta with a playful smile and the latter walked inside with as much dignity as he could muster.

The door closed behind them and the click of the lock resounded through the silence of the room. They just stared at each other for a moment, tension thick in the air. Sicheng looked so adorable in his white shirt with knitted black tank top. It was decorated with a cat’s face and his black beret with one prominent white stripe accentuated it amazingly.    

Yuta quickly glanced through the room to get familiar with it once again. Basically everything was the same, except for the pink and black ropes lying on top of the soft purple sheets of the queen sized bed. There was also a pair of white fluffy cat ears with a matching long tail plug that made his stomach coil in anticipation.

It had started.

“Do you like what you see, kitten?” Sicheng almost purred. Yuta could see the excitement in his pretty, feline eyes. Sicheng’s demeanor had changed slightly. All his attention was on _him_ and the other oozed confidence and authority. God, Yuta wanted him to touch him _now_.

“What are you going to do with me?” He asked daringly in one breath. Sicheng chuckled in return, but his eyes were dark.

“Enough to ruin you.”

Yuta gasped softly at the words, his knees feeling weak already. Sicheng took a step towards him with an unreadable smile and on impulse he took one back.

“Oh? Are you running from me, _koneko?_ Are you afraid I’m going to punish you for wearing that choker? Because I explicitly told you not to dress sexy. And do you think I didn’t see the way you looked at Doyoung? Like you wanted him to fuck you? Apparently I wasn’t being clear enough last time.”

A shiver ran down Yuta’s spine. But he had done nothing wrong! He shook his head hastily, unaware of how affected Sicheng was because of the little bell that jingled with the head movement.

“I listened to you, I didn’t-”

“I didn’t allow you to talk.”

The voice was calm and deep and resonated through Yuta’s body. He stiffened, eyes widening and mouth closing faster than a dog catching a fly. He wanted to apologize, but didn’t dare to talk. Sicheng strode closer in the meantime, walking around him and sliding a finger over the back of his neck.

“Strip.”

Yuta hesitated a moment. It was a moment too long, because suddenly his head was pulled back by his hair and he gasped when Sicheng’s breath tickled his ear.

“I said strip, kitten. Don’t disappoint your master.”

“Y-yes!”

And Yuta did as he was told, pulling his sweater over his head and quickly getting rid of his pants and shoes. When Sicheng let out a soft groan, he couldn’t help but feel full of satisfaction.

Sicheng stared at Yuta’s legs with wide eyes. He was wearing the thigh highs he had gifted him last time. Fuck, they looked _so_ good on his legs. Yuta’s limbs were slim of course, but his thighs were firm with enough flesh to grab and bite and the Chinese man _loved_ how the elastic bands of the socks were wrapped around them.

Yuta’s lenses-covered eyes found his when he walked to Yuta’s front again. He caressed the fabric of Yuta’s boxers.

“These too. The socks stay.”

Yuta gulped audibly but obeyed nonetheless, sliding down his boxers and exposing his already half hard member to the comfortably warm air of the room. Yuta definitely wasn’t _small._ He was a little bigger than average Sicheng guessed. He could look at him for ages without getting bored.

“So perfect…”

“Don’t stare,” Yuta whispered - not daring to raise his voice more since he didn’t want to come over rude. His stance was a little awkward and Sicheng enjoyed that. He liked the fact that he could take away all of his confidence just like that.

Sicheng cupped Yuta’s cheeks with his hands, bringing his own face closer to the other’s.

“And why’s that?” He asked and he licked right over Yuta’s lips, causing the Japanese man to whimper quietly. “Why wouldn’t I stare at my pretty kitten, all naked and beautiful in front of me like the most exquisite artwork. All shy and desperate... It would be a shame not to.” Sicheng adored giving out praises, especially when Yuta’s mouth dropped open just a little, his eyes widened a fraction and his body almost radiated happiness at the words.

Yuta wanted to please his master, but Sicheng wanted to please his _koneko_ too.

“Go sit on the bed now, baby. On the other side, legs over the edge,” Sicheng said with a smile. Yuta nodded and quickly turned around to do exactly that.   

Sicheng followed him, but instead walked towards the closet.

Yuta watched how the man opened it wordlessly and kneeled down to open a black case. He took out some things and stood up again rummaging to what Yuta thought were some clothes. Sicheng was humming a song to himself and kept doing it even when he turned around and approached him.

“Winko?”

“Hm?” Sicheng asked with his head cocked to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you really going to punish me? I really didn’t-”

“I should, but I won’t if you behave from now on. You even shaved for me, so I guess I have to let it slide this time,” Sicheng responded while grabbing the cat ears from the bed. He smiled at Yuta reassuringly and patted his head before placing them on top of his soft pink hair. Sicheng then kneeled before Yuta and to the latter’s surprise he started to nuzzle his legs, feeling the soft fabric of the socks with his cheeks.

“Remember, only good kittens get to come.”

Yuta’s heart swelled at the sight. Hesitantly he brought his hand to the Chinese man’s hair and softly went through his faded pink strands.

“I’ll be good to you, Winko-sama.”

Sicheng then pulled on the end of one of the thigh highs and let it slap back on the skin, making Yuta’s breath hitch. He moved his hands over the sock-covered legs greedily, spreading them slowly. His dick was full on display and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He wanted to see Sicheng naked too… but he also knew he didn’t have the right to demand things.

His eyes shot open, however, when Sicheng placed his lips at the inside of his thigh, nipping on the skin. The lips moved upwards and suckled on his thighs right above the place where the socks ended. Yuta started to moan, his legs already trembling. Suddenly he felt like telling Sicheng about his last weeks.

“I-I’ve waited for you. These last to weeks I- Hngg!” He ended in a moan when Sicheng set his nails in his thigh with one hand and bit down on his other thigh. Pleasure coiled in his stomach, a flush blossoming on his neck and cheeks.

“Continue, baby,” Sicheng wanted to know.

“I didn’t, I didn’t let myself come. Y-you hadn’t told me I could, so I-”

Sicheng let out a whimper. “Fuck, Yuta-chan.” He immediately came upright and towered over Yuta. his eyes were stern and boring right into his. “Is it true? You’re not just saying this, right?” Yuta just nodded

“All I could think about was having you inside me. It was so hard.”  

It was enough for Sicheng to attack Yuta’s mouth. Yuta fell back on the bed and let Sicheng pry his mouth open and completely dominate the kiss. The younger’s clothed thigh rubbed against his cock and Yuta whimpered into Sicheng’s mouth.

The Chinese man drew back, panting heavily. All he thought about was Yuta bringing himself close to the edge and not allowing himself to come. It was so _hot._ He didn’t think he had ever had such an obedient sub.

“You do things to me, _koneko._ ” he hummed while kissing down his chest and licking over his nipple. Yuta turned his head to the left, biting down on his fist to stop the embarrassing sounds from coming out. Sicheng continued talking. “I’m so proud of you. I Can’t wait to finally give you what you were waiting for. I’m going to make you come so many times, baby,” and he place his hand on Yuta’s member, rubbing softly. “I’ll fuck you until you’re over-sensitive and then fuck you some more. Is that what you want, Kitten? Want me to satisfy your heat? To take away the pain?”

Yuta whined at the _outright filthy_ words, his mind going blank and his back arching from the bed when the hand on his dick kept running up and down and lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked not all too gently. The pleasure was _so_ intense - it had been a while since someone other than himself had touched him like this. He was already losing it.

just like that Sicheng drew back. Yuta made a sound of protest, but he wouldn’t have it. It was time to start for real.

“Turn around.”

Slowly Yuta rolled onto his stomach, immediately burying his hands in the sheets. His legs were posed awkwardly over the bed, spread wide, knees almost touching the floor. It was a sight that took Sicheng’s breath away. God, he loved this. So so much.

He knelt down again, settling between the other’s legs and his mouth fell open when he saw Yuta’s entrance; red and _wet_.

“What? How-?”

It wasn’t often that Sicheng was speechless, but he really could do nothing but stare and run a finger over the other’s rim, liking how Yuta squirmed at the touch.

“I prepared myself before I came here,“ came the cheeky reply.

Sicheng moaned, rubbing himself over his pants at the revelation - the thought of Yuta fingering himself on his knees, biting his lip as he fitted in three digits... it hardened his member immediately.

“Dirty, _dirty_ kitten,” Sicheng breathed out and in a sadistic wave he hit Yuta hard on his right ass cheek. The slap resounds through the room, accompanied with a surprised yelp that sounded pretty close to a moan.

Not liking how only one cheek looked red, Sicheng drew back his hand and brought it down against the other. Yuta hissed at the pain, but Sicheng could see he loved it. It was addictive and the Chinese man was tempted to hit him some more, but he decided against it. He caressed the supple flesh instead.

“I want you to be quiet now.”  

Yuta didn’t say anything and Sicheng took it as his cue. He took hold of Yuta’s ass and placed a fluttering kiss on his entrance. He felt Yuta stiffen under his hold and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. This time he placed his lips against the hole more tightly, flicking his tongue over it. Yuta squirmed under him - the rustling of the sheets that the other was grabbing tightly was the only sound in the room.

Sicheng licked again, more firmly this time, dipping his tongue inside slightly.

Yuta tasted wonderful.

Apparently the Japanese man had used strawberry flavored lube and it mixed really well with the fruity scent of the soap he had used. Sicheng almost salivated as he buried his tongue deeper inside, humming in satisfaction.

Yuta jerked and grabbed the sheets even tighter, trying to hold back any sounds, which was almost an impossible task, even Sicheng knew that.

But that was the point.

As he continued lapping at the already shiny and red entrance and started to fuck Yuta slowly with his tongue, he could hear the elder gasping for breath. He kept repositioning his legs and trying to find friction on the sheets below him.

Sicheng drew back and coated a few fingers in the lube he had taken from the closet earlier.

“You taste so good, _koneko._ ” Sicheng praised while bracing two fingers against the tight hole and slowly easing them inside. “I could go on for hours.”

Yuta let out the softest moan and tensed when he realised he just let out a sound. Sicheng hummed happily. He had been waiting for it after all. He stood up and bowed over the sub, leaning his weight on Yuta’s lower back with his unoccupied hand. With the other he pushed his fingers inside roughly, twisting them.

“Oh!” Yuta breathed out. His fingers were white from holding the sheets so tightly and Sicheng watched the older man come undone when he fucked him with his fingers with a cruel, irregular pace.

Yuta had trouble breathing, still trying - to no avail - to hold back his sounds. The way Sicheng was fingering him was so intense and he felt so helpless and at his mercy… God, it turned him on immensely. When the younger hit his prostate he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“P-please,” Yuta whimpered with three fingers comfortably nestled inside of him. “I want you, I-”

Immediately the fingers disappeared and a hand came down hard on his asscheek. Yuta whimpered in pain, the burn of the slap immediate.

“Didn’t I tell you that you couldn’t talk? And didn’t I say that only good kitten get to come?” Sicheng said lowly and Yuta felt a shiver through his body. He shook his head.

“Y-you planned this, you made me want to disobey- Ah! W-what are you. Oh my god!”

Yuta’s head spun when Sicheng suddenly spread his cheeks and _wetness_ trickled inside, pushed further inside by his tongue. It wasn’t lube. No, he was sure it was saliva. A lot of saliva.

The obscene action made his stomach turn in want and his whole body flush. It was absolutely _filthy_ and it made Yuta feel owned. Sicheng didn’t give him time to process before he _did_ use a large blob of lube to mix with his saliva inside of him. Immediately after, something else breached his entrance - the tail plug. It was quite big, but not too, so that it fit just right. It kept all the lube and spit inside and Yuta bit his lip at the weird and dirty feeling.

Sicheng tugged lightly on the white fluffy tail which made the plug shift inside him and Yuta gasped at the sensation.

“Stand up.”

“H-huh?”

Yuta yelped when Sicheng grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up, towards himself. He almost fell of the bed because of it, but he could place his feet under him just in time. He hadn’t expected the force with which Sicheng manhandled him - no offense, but he always thought that despite his height and dominant character, the Chinese man would be weaker in terms of strength. And maybe he _was_ less strong than he himself was, but he was more athletic than he had anticipated.

And it was fucking hot.

Yuta wasn’t necessarily into rough or tall types, but he secretly liked to be overwhelmed by someone’s power as well. He wanted to be held down when being fucked, unable to move even if he wanted to.

“Come. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself again, _neko._ ” Sicheng said happily and guided Yuta forward by his waist, the large, but delicate hands warm on his naked skin. Yuta was sure his heart was beating out of his chest when he was led towards one of the white, furry walls.

He hoped his voice came out steady when he said his next words.

“Prove what exactly?” He asked while turning his head over his shoulder. Surprisingly Sicheng immediately bowed down and let their lips meet softly, wrapping his arms around him fully and stroking his stomach with his thumbs. Yuta felt like he was on cloud nine, covered in a warm blanket. Sicheng was so soft…

They broke the kiss a moment later and Sicheng bowed lower to kiss Yuta’s shoulder.

“To prove that you can be an obedient kitten. I know it’s hard, but unless you listen I can’t give you what you want,” he answered softly. Then he let go of Yuta and walked towards the wall. He fished a small key out of his pocket and reached out to open the two black leather cuffs that were connected to a silver ring between the fur.

Again, Yuta thought it was highly unfair since he had been really obedient right from the beginning and, stubborn as he was, he only found it fitting to let the other know.

“Are you serious? You made me disobey and you know it.  I listened to everything you said. You can’t possible say that I-”

“Yuta!”

The latter almost whimpered at the stern expression and the deep, harsh tone of his voice. His sudden bravado had gone with the wind.

“Do you think weak, little kittens can be right? That they can stand up against their master?”

“N-no…” Yuta mumbled, looking at the ground, the conversation turning him on even more.

“If I say you need to stay quiet, you will, without questioning me. Am I clear?”

Yuta nodded.

“I didn’t hear you, _neko,_ speak up.”

“Yes!” Yuta quickly answered. Sicheng then gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his nose.

He reached behind Yuta and stroked the tail, tugging lightly. “Don’t worry, if you’ll be good I will stuff your cute, wet hole until it’s full. Don’t you want me to fuck you real good, _koneko?_ If you can endure this, I’ll promise you that you can scream and cry to your heart’s content while I take care of your heat.”

Yuta grabbed onto Sicheng’s knitted top for support, whimpering a “Yes, Winko-sama. I- I really want that.” He had read _a lot_ of fanfiction of his favorite anime and the thought of Sicheng being his alpha, taking care of him in heat, made his mind spin.

His tongue moved faster than his mind. “Can you… knot me?”

A stuttering breath left Sicheng’s mouth at the words and he backed Yuta up against the white wall. The fur felt incredibly soft against his back. The Chinese man drew circles on his hips.

“Of course, kitty. I will give you anything you want,” he said breathlessly. “Come on, give me your hands.”

Yuta stretched out his hands and Sicheng took them carefully and brought them up towards the cuffs. They were higher situated than he expected and so, when they were fastened around his wrists, Yuta couldn’t stand flat of the floor, but had to stand on his toes a little.

He gulped nervously.

Sicheng watched how Yuta slowly adjusted to the new position. anticipation bubbled in his chest at the sight. The other was obviously a little insecure about what was going to happen. Sicheng walked to the bed and quickly picked up the cockring he had taken from the closet. As he walked back to Yuta, the latter eyed the object with a pout.

“Why?” He almost whined. Sicheng chuckled and grabbed Yuta’s member and thumbed the tip. Yuta gasped hard, body jerking at the unexpected touch.

“Like I said, I’ll let you come when I think you deserve it.” and with that he slipped on the cock ring until it was snugly wrapped around the base of Yuta’s shaft. He looked right into the Japanese man’s eyes that were already clouded with want. Sicheng turned Yuta’s head to he left and kissed him on his cheek chastily, after which he moved his lips to his the other’s mouth and started a deep kiss.

When he drew back and unconsciously Yuta wanted to follow him, causing him to tug on the restraints, Sicheng felt blood rush downwards.

it was time to play.

He placed his index finger against his own lips as an indication for the other to stay silent. Yuta nodded.

Then he took something out of his pocket. He wiggled it in front of Yuta’s face, who was looking at it with wide eyes.

Sicheng cocked his head to the side and smiled. At the same time he pressed a little button on the device, making the plug inside Yuta vibrate lightly. Yuta’s mouth dropped open and his breath hitched, his hips coming away from the furry wall. There was a hint of a sound, but Sicheng was willing to let it slide.   

“Doesn’t it feel nice, _koneko_?”

Yuta nodded, obviously embarrassed. Sicheng walked to the bed again and sat down on the covers.

“You know, everyone always thinks I’m weak just because I’m nice and thin,” Sicheng started randomly. He laid down on the sheets with his chin in his hands and feet wiggling in the air. Yuta was rubbing together his thighs and biting his lip.

Sicheng continued, eyes glued to the other man. “It’s pretty annoying. People take advantage of you just like that, without thinking. They think they can walk all over me whenever they please. What do you think, Yuta-chan, should they?” Yuta shook his head vigorously and Sicheng smiled. “You have to know, I’m a dance major and I specialize in ballet. I have to lift up so many girls and work on my body a lot. It’s not the most healthy lifestyle, but it’s best not to underestimate me.” He quickly pulled the knitted top over his head, “Sorry for the rant. Am I boring you?” and then he pressed the button again.

This time Yuta’s eyes shot open wide and his back arched from the wall. He turned his head to the side to bury it in his arm, barely able to cover his mouth.

Sicheng let out a satisfactory sigh.

“You okay, kitten? You look a little flustered.” Yuta looked at him with a borderline angry look, his teeth and lips pressed together tightly.

Sicheng tutted. “Aw don’t be like that.” he got rid of his shoes and socks and stood up. “Why don’t you push it inside deeper against the wall?” Yuta looked at he ground, refusing to do it. Sicheng sighed and walked towards his disobedient kitten, a red silky rod in a hand. Without hesitation he grabbed the other’s hips and pushed his ass against the white wall, forcing the tail plug to move inside of him. Yuta closed his eyes at the sensation and let his head fall back against the wall, his legs shifting against each other.

The Chinese man kneeled down and pried Yuta’s legs open. He loved how he was forced to stand on his toes even more because of it. His soft legs were trembling and Sicheng licked a stripe from the elastic band of the sock to his groin.

“Do it again kitten, without my help this time.”

Hesitantly Yuta pushed his ass back against the furry wall, biting his lip hard at the sensation.

“Harder, neko.”

Yuta’s brows furrowed and he did it again, this time more forcefully. He gasped harshly and wanted to close his legs, but Sicheng held them in a tight grip. He came upright again and stretched out the silky rod. Reaching behind Yuta, he wrapped it around his waist twice since it was quite long. Yuta was taking deep breaths.

Those turned into short gasps when Sicheng pulled hard on the ends of the rod and made a tight - very tight - bow in the middle.

Then he pushed the button on the device again and Yuta started to trash against his restraints and the wall, his lip drawing blood because of holding back his voice. The buzzing sound of the vibrating butt plug could be heard clearly. Sicheng was left breathless by the sight. He softly stroked Yuta’s cheek.

“You’re so hot, Yuta-chan. So pretty for me.”

When Yuta looked at him, his eyes were teary. He wanted to plead, Sicheng could see it.

“Want me to help you? I know it’s hard,” he offered in a gentle voice.

Yuta nodded feverishly.

What Yuta didn’t expect was a hand to cover his mouth all of a sudden, tightly. There was a little room for his nose to breathe, but it was hard, especially since the rod around his stomach was making it harder to take in air too.

He was so hard, it was becoming painful. He was sure he was very close to coming, wasn’t it for the damned cockring.

Sicheng was drawing circles on his hip as if he wasn’t torturing him. Yuta’s thoughts became more hazy as the vibrations in his asshole sent shivers through his whole body. He was standing on his toes and he let out the softest whimper against Sicheng’s hand when the latter pushed his ass back against the wall again.

“Did I hear something?” Sicheng said threateningly. Yuta shook his head desperately - the little bell on his choker jingled because of it- and pleasure coursed through him.

“Okay then.” Sicheng grazed his teeth over his collarbone and Yuta felt like losing it. He couldn’t make a sound, could barely breath and the pleasure was so intense it made it hard to keep standing straight. he tugged harshly on the restraints trying to get them down, to move away Sicheng’s hand, but of course his hands stayed firmly in place.

It became even harder when the Chinese man rolled his hips against him. Again Sicheng upped the level of the vibrating plug and Yuta’s back arched into Sicheng’s chest. His hands were white because of the tight hold on the fur of the wall. Sicheng whispered sweet words and rubbed his back soothingly while Yuta shivered, tears gathering in his eyes.

He was so close. close to coming, close to whining and screaming.

When Sicheng drew back his hand from his mouth and Yuta inhaled the new and welcome influx of oxygen, a sob almost left his lips. He tried to plead solely with his eyes, praying Sicheng would get the hint. For a fraction of a second his safeword came to mind, but he wasn’t weak. He would endure it. However painful and hard it was.

Sicheng started to undress next. He removed his white dress shirt slowly, opening the buttons with an unfair calmness. next came his pants and Yuta salivated at the sight of his legs; thin, but muscles obviously present. His abs were surprisingly prominent despite his lithe figure. Together with his confidence, Sicheng looked strong and fit.  

And when he dropped his briefs and his cock came into sight, Yuta’s eyes were instantly glued to it. It was pretty, just like the rest of the Chinese man. It was also _long,_ longer than his and Yuta wanted it.

Fuck, he wanted it so bad.

Sicheng walked up to him, the key in his hand.

“You’re doing so well, baby. Look at what you’re doing to me,” he said while forcing Yuta’s head downwards. “Seeing you like this, it turns me on so bad, _neko_.” He let go of his head and Yuta stared at him pleadingly, barely being able to hold on.

Sicheng smiled gently and opened the black cuffs. When Yuta lowered his arms, they felt sore from tightening his muscles so much. Slowly he sank down to the floor on his knees, not able to keep standing upright anymore, and flexed his wrists.

Sicheng lowered the setting of the tail plug, but didn’t make the vibrations stop and so Yuta still felt on edge. It hurt. But it was a good hurt, a desperate one that would make it all worth it in the end.

Sicheng stood in front of him and bowed down to pull on his bell choker. Yuta almost choked.

“Come, _koneko.”_ He then moved away took place on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs to show Yuta his hard member. He wrapped a hand around the base and started to stroke it slowly, a soft mewl escaping him.

“Do you want it? You’re allowed to answer questions now.”

Yuta started to crawl forward on hands and knees - he was past feeling embarrassed now that he was so turned on - and whispered a “yes”. It was one of the sexiest sights Sicheng had ever seen; the socks, the white tail swishing, the ears on top of his pink hair a little askew, and his red cheeks and body glistening with sweat... It was like a wet dream come true.

God, he would give this man anything he wanted.

Yuta stopped in front of him and Sicheng placed a hand on his nape.

“Here’s a little reward.”

Yuta placed his hands on Sicheng’s thighs hesitantly.

“It’s so long, s-so beautiful,” Yuta praised breathlessly and Sicheng never felt prouder than in that moment. He couldn’t even punish Yuta for speaking without his permission. “Winko-sama. Can I have it, please?” His eyes were big and looking straight into his and Sicheng melted. He guided his dick to Yuta’s lips.

“Of course, baby. Take as much as you want.”

When Yuta started to lick his tip and slowly took his member into his mouth, Sicheng let out a deep sigh at the pleasure it caused. His sub’s warm and wet mouth was pure bliss. Yuta couldn’t fit in everything the first try, but he licked the underside of the Chinese man’s cock eagerly, right over the thick vein. Sicheng groaned at the sensation.

“A little faster, _koneko._ ” Sicheng instructed and buried a hand in Yuta’s hair. Yuta breathed in through his nose and after pulling back he took his dick back into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and sucking slightly.

He was way too good at this and the way his eyes sparkled made Sicheng believe that he knew that.

There was no way he was letting Yuta take control over the situation.

So he pulled back Yuta’s head by his hair and pushed it forward again. At the same time he pressed the button on the remote for the tail plug twice and he could see how Yuta’s body reacted, how he teared up instantly.

_Yes. That’s more like it._

He started to buck up his hips into Yuta’s mouth, gently at first, but rougher after a few times, all the while keeping a strong hold onto the Japanese man’s pink strands. At one point he gagged and Sicheng didn’t even feel guilty that he felt his stomach turn in pleasure at the sound.

“Is that- Ah. All you can take, kitten?” Sicheng asked between deep breaths and upped the level vibrating plug once again.

Yuta whimpered around his cock and he took him as deep as he could, burying his face in his crotch. He gagged again, but Sicheng still hit the back of Yuta’s throat and his eyes rolled back in their sockets because of the immense pleasure that it caused.

“I”m going to fuck you. Ah! so good. Can’t wait to hngg, to- fuck fuck!” Sicheng felt close, so close to edge that his toes started to curl. He wanted to come inside Yuta’s mouth, to see the older man swallow everything.

He fucked Yuta’s mouth then with harsh thrusts of his hips, and Yuta took it all, his mouth slack, drool and precome dripping down his chin, his body trembling.

The built up of his orgasm was intense and Yuta’s vice grip on his thighs didn’t help. He took Yuta completely of his cock then, allowing the other to take a quick breath, before he pushed him back on his cock, all the way, fast and merciless - the bell on Yuta’s choker jingled at the force.

And Yuta? Yuta just whined loudly and sucked around his member, eyes clouded over and solely focused on him and him alone.

“I’m-” Sicheng swallowed thickly, “I’m going to come, baby. I want you to take it all.”

And when he felt Yuta’s throat constrict around his cock, all hot and tight, the orgasm washed over Sicheng just like that and knocked the breath out of him. His body tensed up and the intensity of the pleasure made his mind blank. He released all of his seed inside Yuta’s mouth, and even though the other tried to swallow it, his current state was such _a mess_ that he couldn’t and some of Sicheng’s semen rolled over his plump lips onto his own legs.

Sicheng pulled away from Yuta’s mouth after the last aftershocks from his orgasm had disappeared and let himself fall back on the bed for a short moment to catch his breath. Despite just coming, he was still hugely turned on. He couldn’t help it. He had been waiting and saving up for two weeks and now he was ready to give it his everything.

When he came back up he was surprised at what he saw.

Yuta was a shaking mess on the floor.

his head was lowered and short gasps were coming from his mouth. His legs were closed and crooked underneath him and he was grabbing his own thighs as if his life depended on it. The thick tears that were rolling down his flushed cheeks and the remainders of his come and Yuta’s own saliva on his chin were enough to stir Sicheng’s cock back to life.

“Oh kitten,” he sighed softly and kneeled down next to Yuta, his worried dom instincts taking the overhand . Yuta didn’t move a muscle, but whimpered at the sound of his voice. Sicheng took the other’s chin between his fingers and moved his head up.

His eyes were red and puffy and god, Sicheng would love to just take him right then and there. But he had more class than that.

“Take out your lenses, Yuta-chan. I don’t want you to hurt your eyes.”

“Y-yes, w-winko-sama.” Yuta answered with trembling and hoarse voice. with shaky hands the other reached for his eye and took one out; Yuta apparently wore lenses a lot and was able to do it without a mirror. Sicheng held open his palms and waited for the other to give them to him. He’d buy him new ones if he wanted, but he was not going to risk yuta’s health over fucking him, however tempting that may be.  

Once the lenses were placed in his palm, he walked over to the mirror and carefully laid them on the dresser that was attached to it. He went through his hair so that it wasn’t all over the place and smiled at his reflection, happy with the way he looked.

“P-please.”

Sicheng’s head whipped towards Yuta who was now lying on the ground, rubbing his painfully hard dick against the furry floor. His big dark brown eyes were staring at him with such a pleading look, tears fresh on his cheeks, that Sicheng couldn’t resist even if he wanted to.

Yuta was deep in subspace.

And just the fact that _he_ had done that, made Sicheng feel turned on _and_ honored.

He quickly walked towards the bed and shut off the vibrating plug. Then he went back to Yuta and helped him more upright.

“I’m going to take it out, okay?” Yuta just nodded. Sicheng placed a hand on the other’s lower back and gently removed the tail plug. Immediately some lube trailed out and Sicheng watched it in awe.

“Does it hurt, baby? Gosh, you’re so wet for me already, you’re doing so so well.”

Yuta rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. All he could think about was Sicheng. All he wanted was him to fill him up and claim him as his own.

With trembling legs he stood up and for a moment he _really_ felt like an omega in heat when wetness trickled down his legs and his cock was aching because of cockring. Not to mention the _scorching heat_ he felt in his whole body while waiting for _his Alpha_ to take the pain away.

“It hurts so much,” he whined softly and hands appeared at his front, undoing the red bow and dropping the silky rod on the floor. The next moment Sicheng guided him towards the bed. The Chinese man took the pink rope from the covers - he threw the black one on the floor - and took place with his back against the soft pillows that he had stacked against the headboard. He patted his thighs as an indication for Yuta to sit on his lap and Yuta crawled towards him as fast as he could.

Once in front of him, Sicheng first  reached for his cock and gently slid off the cockring. Yuta almost sobbed in relief.

“Your hands, kitten. Put them together against your chest for me.”

Yuta did as he was told and gently Sicheng wrapped the pink rope around his wrists and around his arms over his back, so that it was impossible to move his arms. Sicheng worked with grace and diligence, obviously experted with the task.

“I know it hurts, but I will make it go away in a moment,” Sicheng said when he was done. He looked at him intensely then. It was silent for a moment before the Chinese man sighed. In shock Yuta watched how his brown eyes teared up.

It was like a punch to the gut. Had he done something wrong? Yuta felt panic wash over him,wanting to apologize for _anything_ , even if he didn’t know for what. Before he could, however, Sicheng quickly cupped his face and pressed their lips together softly. The relief in his heart was instant.

“Oh Yuta-chan, you’re so beautiful. So _absolutely_ stunning right now. Your master is really proud of you. You listen to me so well, I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

Yuta felt flutters explode in his stomach and he sniffed, tears welling up once again at the praise.

Sicheng reached behind one of the pillows and took out a little bottle of lube. He opened the cap and coated his hands with the substance before bringing them to his cock and stroking his member. Yuta couldn’t tear his eyes away from the action, itching to touch, to make his Winko feel good.

“Turn around, lovely,” Sicheng said and he stroked his hair and cat ears. “Then I can give you what you really want.”

Yuta’s breath hitched, anticipation making it hard to breathe, and did as he was told. He straddled Sicheng’s hips from the back and immediately hands were on the dip of his waist, guiding him down onto the other’s cock. As soon as the tip breached his entrance, he _wanted_ to grab Sicheng’s thighs - which he couldn't -, his mouth dropping open. The stretch wasn’t painless, but Yuta was far too gone to care, loving how it mixed with the pleasure. He sank down on Sicheng’s member until his ass was filled up completely and connected with the other’s groin.

The feeling of being filled up was so, _so_ good. Yuta loved everything about it. Fuck, he was so turned on that he was already close to coming.

Sicheng shifted under him and wrapped his arms around his waist from the back, leaning back into the pillows slightly and pressing Yuta’s back against him. He placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck and tangled their legs together. Yuta had _never_ in his life felt so warm and appreciated.  

“Yuta-chan,” Sicheng whispered, “You can make all the sounds you want now, okay? Don’t hold back. Let master hear your sweet voice.” and then the Chinese boy thrusted upwards gently, pulling Yuta down on him at the same time.

“Oh!” Yuta whimpered. and he started to move on his own too, pushing his ass back against Sicheng’s pelvis.

“Winko, Winko-sama! More, _onegai.”_ Yuta closed his eyes and when Sicheng helped him lift up and fall down on his member again. All the while the other’s warm hands stayed on his midsection and Yuta felt like he was floating.

“Does it feel good, _koneko_?”

“Yes! Yes, so good. Hngg!” Yuta’s mouth hung open and moans and whimpers were falling from his lips every time Sicheng pressed inside of him. The gentleness of it all made it that much hotter and intenser.

“Does it still hurt, baby?” Sicheng moaned in his ear and Yuta shook his head, the bell jingling once again, making Sicheng’s movements a little rougher. Suddenly, _that spot_ was hit and Yuta saw stars before his eyes, a spurt of precome landing on the sheets.

“Ah! Ah- Oh god!”

Sicheng pressed down on his stomach and rubbed and Yuta’s body jerked at the hot sensation that went through him. Tears were threatening to fall, and his mind was a mess. He started to mumble.

“I forgot to take them. Please, forgive me- Ah.”

“What did you forget, baby?”

Yuta felt incredibly embarrassed by his own words. “M-my pill,”

Sicheng let out a moan at the words and pressed harder against Yuta’s stomach, making the latter whine.

“Do you want that, kitten? Do you want me to make you preg-”

“No! No, I didn’t do it on purpose!” Yuta was lost in fantasy. So close to coming. So, so close.

He cried out a “No!” when Sicheng turned them around so that Yuta was half sitting on his knees, half lying face down against the pillows against the headboard. One hand was wrapped around his waist and the other curled around his throat, squeezing not all too gently. Because of the new angle that allowed Sicheng to move more freely, his thrusts grew intenser and harder - not faster, just _deeper,_ so that Yuta felt _taken. Claimed._ He couldn’t move at all, only _take._

“Not on purpose? So _dirty._ Forgetting your pill during your heat, while knowing I’m going to fuck you? You really _do_ want me to claim you in _that_ way, huh?” Sicheng breathed in his neck. He rubbed over Yuta’s stomach again. “Do you feel me here, kitten? Want me to knot you till it’s all round and full?”

Yuta trashed, a high whine wanting to escape his lips, but instead only a choking sound came out when the fingers around his throat tightened more. He felt the built up in his stomach - just under Sicheng’s palms - and it was overwhelming his senses. The bed creaked with the harsh movements, the _obscene_ squelching sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the air.

“ _Hai!_ Oh fuck!” Yuta’s voice could barely come out due to the lack of oxygen and he tried to claw against the hand - to no avail. “Winko. Winko, I’m! I’m-”

All of a sudden Sicheng bit down on his neck, right where the neck meets shoulder; It was like a _mark_ \- a mark Alphas used to make an Omega theirs for eternity. And when Sicheng grabbed his hip with his free hand and started thrusting more effectively, hitting his prostate several times in a row, Yuta’s tears spilled over, mouth dropping open and drool wetting the pillow that he had his face against.

“ _Iku iku iku iku!”_ Yuta chanted in a high voice.

And then, with a sob, he was tipped - rather pushed roughly - over the edge and pleasure exploded in his gut. His toes curled and his back arched into the pillows beneath him as he released white stripes against the sheets. Sicheng fucked him right through his intense orgasm, now holding his hip in a vice grip and tugging on his cock to milk him from every drop he had to give. Yuta kept whining, whimpering and shaking all throughout it, his mind going blank and his vision white.

Sicheng was breathing hard behind him, moaning loudly and prettily and a rush of satisfaction filled Yuta’s core.

“Please, Winko-sama,” he said weakly, squeezing his ass on purpose. “Fill me up nicely.”

This time it was Sicheng who whined loudly and, while placing his open mouth against the bite mark he had left on Yuta’s neck, he came for the second time that night, shooting his semen inside his sub, who whimpered because of overstimulation.

He rode out his orgasm with closed eyes, breathing heavily and sadistically enjoying the little sounds of discomfort that Yuta let out. Only after he was completely back into reality, the waves of pleasure over, he pulled out of Yuta.

He quickly pulled one of the pillows that stood upright against the headboard down and flopped down on it, falling in a post-orgasmic bliss.

“Hey, baby,” he said gently after half a minute of silence and catching their breaths. He rubbed Yuta’s back. “You with me?”

Yuta didn’t answer. Sicheng noticed he was still shaking lightly with his head buried in the pillows.

“Yuta. Please, I want to untie you.”

This time the Japanese male turned his head towards him. Tears were on his face and his nose, too, was red. He looked embarrassed. Small and endearing. It tugged on Sicheng’s heartstrings.

“Come here,” he said and held his arm open. Hesitantly Yuta shuffled down from his position and let Sicheng free his arms and wrists from the rope, throwing it backwards carelessly afterwards. The tying up had definitely left a mark on his wrists. He caressed them lightly and Yuta immediately buried his face in Sicheng’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Sicheng reassured gently, holding him close. “You did so well, _koneko._ I loved it a lot. Please don’t be ashamed, you were absolutely perfect. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

“You’re just saying that,” Yuta mumbled against him, but Sicheng wouldn’t have it. He pushed the other away slightly, staring right into his eyes, his voice stern.

“Don’t ever doubt my sincerity, Yuta. When I say something, I mean it. Otherwise I wouldn’t have said it in the first place. You were amazing. And just in a few I will make you some tea and wash you up, so don’t worry your pretty head about anything, alright? I got you. You’re _my_ pretty kitten, and as long as you’re inside this room I will take care of you.” He caressed the other’s arm. “Just enjoy it. Nobody’s here to judge you or say what you can or can not do. Except for me, but that’s not the point.”

Yuta smiled his blinding, gorgeous smile and Sicheng’s heart filled itself with affection and adoration. Tiredly the Japanese man whispered an “okay” and laid his head against the pillow.

He leaned over the sub and placed a kiss on the bite mark he had left. “I’m so glad to call you mine.”

And Yuta blushed.

He dared to fucking blush.

Sicheng was going crazy for this man, seriously. It was unfair how much he affected him.

 

* * *

 

Yuta was so cute.

The way he was almost nodding off with his healthy, herbal tea in his hands, wrapped in a silky black bathrobe was a sight for sure. His pink hair was toweled dry and his feet were bare.

After they had talked a little more to calm Yuta down after their quite intense play, they had showered.

Sicheng had taken him again against the tile wall, under the steaming hot water. He hadn’t lied when he told Yuta he would make him come many times. And how could he resist the older male’s ass and hips beneath his lovely, tiny waist anyway?

After the shower he had given Yuta a short massage to soothe his aching muscles and had put some cooling gel on his ass and wrists that were still red from being restrained several times. 

He was happy with today. He felt like the proudest dom in the world when Yuta oozed happiness at his ministrations and he was sure this wouldn’t be the last he had seen of him. Sometimes, when a dom and sub were really compatible and just connected, it could be a good idea to strengthen the bond and meet up more often. It was not an exclusive thing by a long shot, but it could be something new and interesting, something fresh.

Something Sicheng would like to have with Yuta.

Sicheng didn’t believe Yuta was a clingy person in real life, no, that was more _his_ forté. But right now he was adorable, and clingy and waiting for praises.

Like a cute little kitten.

Yuta in the meantime was buzzing with warmth and contentment. He felt clean and soft and taken care of. It has been such a long time since he felt that way. When he came to the club two weeks ago, he had expected a rough fuck, maybe something sexualy interesting, but not _this._

Not this _perfection._

It was like a dream come true. He felt thoroughly fucked and boy, it felt amazing. The shame had died an hour ago already and now he was just okay with it. This was the start of something. He had discovered a new side of himself today.

He watched the Chinese man who was putting away some stuff in his cute pyjamas. All thanks to Sicheng. Winko.

Yuta quickly took another sip of his tea and put it away on the nightstand next to the mirror. He then walked up to Sicheng and wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

“I think I should take my leave now.” He couldn’t help but let a little disappointment shimmer through with the statement. 

Sicheng turned around, his expression surprised and a frown on his face.

“I don’t think so," he told him simply. "You’re not going anywhere tonight.” Yuta blinked at the words.

“But I thought-” he wanted to say, but the other interrupted him.

“Do you think I would let you go home at this hour? It’s three am, baby. Kittens shouldn’t be out so late. No, but I’m serious, Yuta. You’re sleeping here.”

Yuta didn’t want to smile, but he couldn’t help it. “Well, if you’re really sure?”

Sicheng bowed down and gently placed his lips on Yuta’s. They kissed slowly and languidly for about a minute before they broke apart.

“This is more than just a fuck and going home after,” Sicheng continued with a soft smile. “And until I’m certain that you’re feeling all okay and loved, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”  

Yuta huffed. “If you keep talking like that, I don’t think I ever want to leave.”

Sicheng laughed at that. It was a cute, surprisingly high pitched noise, that sounded like music to Yuta’s ears.

“Get your cute ass in bed, _neko-chan_.”

“You really have a thing for cats, don’t you, Winwinnie?” Yuta retorted teasingly. Sicheng lowered his body then and wrapped his arms around Yuta’s thighs before lifting him up. Yuta yelped and let out a laugh. He felt light and fluttery.

Sicheng walked - with some difficulty - towards the bed with Yuta in his arms. “I should punish you for exposing me like that.”

Yuta stuck out his tongue, hands on his dom’s shoulders. “Punish me then, oh great Winko-sama.”

They both laughed when Sicheng dropped Yuta on the bed and crawled over him. Yuta’s bathrobe lay askew over his chest and legs and _god_ , he was drop dead gorgeous, looking all smiley and glowing in the soft yellow light of the room. Yuta looked at him then, his pretty brown eyes staring right into his as he bit his lip softly.

The older man reached for the collar of Sicheng’s sleeping shirt and pulled on it, letting his eyes flutter shut.

They kissed right then and there, feeling warm and fulfilled. And Sicheng thought about where he would take Yuta for breakfast, sharing coffee with him and waving him off or kissing him goodbye, probably already missing him a minute later.

Later that night he fingered Yuta until he could take no more and made him come while clutching his shoulders and screaming his name. His real name. In return, Yuta had jerked him off fast and hard and although _simple,_ it felt _amazing._

After all, each other’s touches were all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats! You’ve made it till the end. I hope the ending wasn’t too bad, I had no idea how to cut it off >< and after all the positive feedback last chapter I really hope this didn’t disappoint in general…  
> But damn, I really enjoyed writing this so fucking much LMAO. It was wild!  
> I’m not going to translate the few japanese words. so search them up if you don’t know what they mean uwu  
> please let me know what you thought about it! it’d mean a lot<3 love you all.
> 
> ~honEy D | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WalkYuHome)


End file.
